


Angel with a shotgun

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Music, Supernatural - Freeform, angel with a shotgun, dean is a pussy, dont judge me, gabriel being a lil snarky brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a innocent question... One that Dean was afraid of the answer... Did he love Castiel ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> meep ivew beed told to upload some on my wattpad stories (@NeonNoodle) onto here so enjoy!!
> 
> (this was the first thing i ever wrote so its a little rough)
> 
> NON BETA'D

Dean was driving back to the bunker after fighting with Sam over the stupidest thing he was screaming to himself "GODDAMN IT DEAN THIS IS WHY YOU CANT SAY ANYTHING TO CAS YOU JUST WILL HURT YOURSELF!!!!"

It had been innocent ~ Sam asked him if he liked Castiel and promptly walked out when Dean was silent.  
He was crying and acting like a baby dean knew that but he couldn't help it.  
Because he did. But Cas was a goddam angel he couldn't love him so why couldn't Dean say anything? Because he knew that it would ruin the friendship they had, so instead of being a man and calling Castiel he was singing the words to "wanted dead or alive" at the top of his lungs.  
All of a sudden ~ wings fluttered and Dean yelled. "Cas?"  
"Nope guess again"

"Oh hey Gabe"

The archangel laughed and threw a candy wrapper at Dean  
"So did you tell Cas yet?"

Dean jumped "tell him what?"

"That you love him dumbfuck"

"I will the day the tell Sammy"

"Ohhhh low blow dick"

"Well it's true" Dean huffed

"Ok I will" Gabriel said smirking

"What ? No you won't"

"Gotta go Dean-O"

All of a sudden the angel was gone and the music started up again

"walk these streets  
A loaded six-string on my back  
I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still, I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces  
And I've roc-"  
the music cut out again and a new song came on.. Accompanied by a flutter of wings but dean didn't hear that

""I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..  
Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.""

Hmm this song reminded him of Cas and he has heard it before so he knew enough to sing along quietly

""Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and Hunter Dean , will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.""

Wait what? Dean was pretty sure it was supposed to say "" MAJOR TOM"" not dean ..~ Oh well~ Dean sighed as it played a second time as it came to that part again he looked up... And locked eyes with Castiel in the backseat "SHIT DUDE AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!!"

"Why dean? I was quite enjoying listening to you sing" he said tilting his head quizzically ...

"Well it's just - well ~ oh nevermind can you sit up here? We are almost home" 

"ok Dean"

"Hey Cas did you make that song play?"

"Yes I did Dean, Sam suggested it would help"

Fuck Sam - Dean was going to kill him

" oh did he now" the song was still playing and Cas was quietly singing

"Hey Cas if I sing will you sing louder?"  
Dean did this for two reasons.. One - to see if Cas trusted him to sing and Two- to see if Cas sang the song the way it was now.

As they neared the part Dean stopped singing but Castiel kept on

""Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and Hunter Dean , will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.""

As soon as he finished he looked at dean with .. Hurt? In his eyes

"D.. Dean?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you not like my singing?"

"Oh! No I love it I just wanted to hear you alone" 

"Good because you stopped at the best part"

"What's the best part?"

"I altered the song Dean"

"Oh really"

"Yes. Gabriel told me that it's ok"

"Whats ok?"

"Dean" he said pointedly "we're at the bunker" he said clearly trying to change the subject.

DAMN THE GABRIEL! He ruined whatever he could have had with Castiel! Dean thought

"Oh ok let's go in and talk it's cold"

"Dean stand still"  
"Huh" he said as Cas zapped them inside.

"Oh thanks Cas"

"Your welcome Dean"

"Soooo what did you want to say?"

"Dean" he said as he sat himself and Dean down on the couch "Dean Gabriel said I should tell you tonight so he didn't have to...."

" what did he tell you?"  
Dean was worried now

"Dean I know you will probably never speak to me again but-"

"Wait Castiel" he took a deep breath. "Castiel I know that you are a angel and that as a angel don't feel this way but.. I Love You" he quickly got up and sat on a different chair "I sorry but I couldn't hold it anymore and the song drove me over the edge. So.... I'm sorry"  
The man was crying

"Dean - will you let me finish?"

The hunter looked up

"Gabriel made me tell you my feeling too." He said quietly "Dean I love you too"

he looked up and met his eyes and did something Dean would have never have expected- he revealed his wings. They were a smoky grey color with some black feathers but dean could tell that this wasn't the way they should have looked  
"Castiel they are beautiful" he said stroking them. Cas shuddered "no Dean they are not they are damaged and scarred"  
"So? That Doesn't mean they aren't perfect. They are you Cas, and that is what makes them perfect" Cas sighed and hugged dean "I love you dean" after they hugged Dean let out a hearty laugh "damn were having a total Chick flick moment Cas"

He sat on the couch again and pulled the angel next to him "I've been waiting so long Castiel, can I kiss you?" Instead of answering he kissed dean hungrily as he somehow made the song from earlier played from the radio

""I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.""

Just then Sam decided to walk in.  
________________________________

He didn't let the two know he was home and went to his room and waited. In about ten minutes there was a flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared - "hey there Samsquash!"  
He was eating a sucker and hugged Sam "so did they finally shack up?"

"Well if you call making out 'shacking up' then yes"

"Good - so when should we tell them?"

"How about tomorrow? I mean it's gonna be our One Month anniversary"  
Gabe kissed Sam and said "good night" and disappeared in a flash.

_________________________________

 

"Castiel your not playing me are you?"

"No Dean I truly love you"

" Good because We've been waiting for this" Dean and Cas both jumped "I-it's not what it looks like Sammy?"  
"Is that a question or a response Dean-O"  
"Goddamn Gabe go away.." He trailed off seeing Sam's arm around  
Gabriel's waist  
He raised his eyebrows "hmm I've been waiting for THAT"  
"Huh"  
"Umm Sam.. I may have told dean about my feeling towards you just like Cas told you about his toward Dean"  
********* SIX MONTH TIMELAP*******

Dean and Castiel were now dating for five months and this was their anniversary.  
As they laid together on the back of the impala Their song came on and they held each other as it played

""Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.""

 

"I love you more that there are stars in the sky Castiel"

"I love you more Dean, as muc-" he was cut off by dean kissing him

 

""I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.."


End file.
